Love Will Keep Us Alive
by nickersoncrazy
Summary: All it took was his faith and love for her to fight against the odds. Oneshot


**Hey everyone!**

**Well, I wanted to wait until Christmas to put his up, but guess what, I got really imaptient, so here it is :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own them. I'm hoping to get them for Christmas. I REALLY hope Santa's reading :)**

**Just my little Christmas story for you all, sorta like another story of mine :) please read and review! Thanks!**

**nickersoncrazy**

* * *

Ned Nickerson wrapped his arms tighter around her. His lips found their way into her hair, and his hands stroked her back gently. He heard her groan softly. Pulling away gently, he saw that she was half asleep. 

_She was dying._

She knew that, the doctors knew that, and so did he. He just didn't want to believe it.

He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek, and continued rocking her.

_She was leaving._

He lay her head down on the pillow on her bed in the hospital room, and flicked off the light. Her hands immediately searched for his in the dark. When she found them, she squeezed gently.

"Ned," she whispered, and the tone of her voice broke his heart.

He rubbed her hand gently, and kissed it. "You're going to be all right, Nan," he said softly. "You're going to be all right." He saw tears shinning in her eyes.

"I don't – I don't want to die."

Ned lifted her up and pulled her close to him. He could feel her chest heaving as she cried. "I won't let you," he tried to say firmly, but his voice gave way. "You're not going to…" He didn't want to say the word. He'd heard the word enough already. The word that broke his heart every time he heard it.

Nancy sniffed, and sunk into his comforting arms. "You say it like you wish it were true."

Ned brushed away a tear on her cheek, cupped her chin, and looked deep into her eyes. "You're not leaving me."

She was weak; she wasn't going to make it. He remembered the accident that had happened two months ago. She had been admitted in the hospital for two whole months, and her condition was worsening everyday. He remembered every morning in the hospital…how he used to look forward to see her smile that day. But that hadn't happened yet. It had been so long since he had seen that beautiful smile on her face. And as minutes passed by, he knew that the day he would stop seeing her, on the whole, was nearing.

He gazed into the brilliant brightness of her eyes in the dark. He took her hand, and ran a finger over the ring he had slid on hers. She had started off as a friend; went on to someone who had become his girlfriend; and now she was his fiancé. She was the only person he'd do anything for.

"What about this?" he asked softly, looking at the diamond on her finger. "What about all the plans we had made?" He kissed her gently on the lips. "You can't give up, Nan. Please."

"What can I do?" she asked wearily. "There's nothing I can do." She began to sob and buried her face into Ned's chest.

Ned began to rock her again. "You've just got to have a little faith," he said huskily. "I can't live without you."

"Oh, Ned," she whispered into his chest. "I love you more than anything else."

"I love you, too, darling." He kissed her softly on top of her head. "So much." Fighting back tears, he continued. "Please don't give up. I'm begging."

Nancy trembled and cried harder. "I love you so much," she repeated, her fingernails digging into his arm in frustration.

"Then prove it," Ned said, holding her tight in his arms. "If you truly love me, you'd want us to live the rest of our lives together. You'd never leave me."

"I can't help it, Ned," she cried out suddenly. "You heard what the doctors said – I could die any minute."

"What about all the dreams we had? Of just being together? Of – of everything – of how many kids we would have – everything."

Nancy smiled a little. "And what we would name them," she continued softly.

Ned smiled back tenderly. "Yeah," he whispered. He titled her chin. "How is that going to happen if you leave? If you love me, you'll fight against all odds. Please, Nancy, I can't imagine not having you in my life."

"I do love you, Ned," she said. "But the doctors said –"

"I don't care what they said," he cut her off. "Because I know that there's something greater than medicine; something greater than everything else."

Nancy looked into his eyes. "What?" she asked softly.

Ned kissed her before answering.

"_My love for you."_

--

Nancy had fallen asleep half an hour later, with her hand securely in Ned's. He sat by her side, stroking her hair gently, as snapshots of their life together flashed before his eyes. They had had their problems, more than any regular couple. But they had always managed to work things out, because they loved each other, and never wanted to be apart.

The doctors had been letting him stay with her almost throughout the entire day, because she seemed happy when he was around. And because they were positive that she wouldn't make it any longer.

It was five-thirty, the next morning. Five-thirty on Christmas Day. And that year, all Ned wanted was for Nancy to be okay.

He remembered what the doctor had told him earlier that day. They had said that it was possible for Nancy to get all right through a surgery. But they weren't guaranteeing anything. They didn't know for sure if she would make it if she underwent that surgery.

When Nancy woke up, Ned talked it over with her. She wanted to have the surgery, and she was willing to risk it. The decision was heartbreaking, but it had to be taken.

All they could both do right then, was pray for a Christmas miracle.

--

"I love you so much," Nancy sobbed as Ned held her tight. It was right before she had to go into surgery, and the two were spending an emotional moment together.

"I love you, too."

"Ned – if I don't make it," she began, tears stinging her eyes. " I – I want you to find someone else you'd be happy with." She trembled emotionally as she spoke. "I want to you to find somebody that you'd love. Promise me that and I'll be okay."

Ned hugged her hard. "I'll never be happy without you, Nan. Never."

Nancy melted against him as he kissed her.

Ned pulled away and continued. "If you die; I die."

Nancy's eyes filled with tears. "Promise me you won't do anything as stupid as that, please."

"I won't be stupid as long as you be strong," he whispered. "Do this for me, Nan. For my sake."

Nancy nodded as tears spilt down her cheeks. "I will," she said. "I will."

With one last loving kiss, Ned went away, not knowing if he'd ever see her alive again.

--

The next two hours of Ned's life seemed the longest. It was pure torture not knowing what would happen. At that very moment, all he could do was pray to God to save the life of the girl he loved the most.

Several minutes later, the surgery was over.

She had made it.

--

Ned walked inside the hospital room, and the first thing he saw was her, glowing with happiness. As son as she saw him, she sat up, with tears in her eyes. Ned walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, after which she broke down.

"Thank you, Ned," she cried. "Thank you for saving me."

Ned smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. "Look what I've got here," he said, and smiled softly.

Nancy's lips turned into a grin when she saw what he saw holding. "Mistletoe?"

Ned grinned. "Exactly." He bent down and their lips met in a slow, deep, and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

Nancy gasped softly for breath when he pulled away gently. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you," she said low and meaningfully. "You mean everything to me."

"You do, too, Nan," Ned replied softly. "You mean the world to me. Merry Christmas."

Nancy smiled before kissing him. "Merry Christmas, Ned."

Ned pulled her head against his shoulder. "My love for you is greater than anything else," he whispered.

Nancy smiled. "Actually, there _is_ something greater."

Ned shook his head. "I doubt it."

Nancy smiled again sweetly, and squeezed his hand. "There is," she said. "My love for you."


End file.
